ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2
It is a upcoming sequel to Wreck-it Ralph. It happens 6 years after first movie. Synopsis Litwak's Arcade, renaming itself Bayson's Arcade, is having a grand re-opening after Mr. Bayson bought in new equipment that let's you play Playstation 4. Wii U and Xbox One games in an arcade (coins excluded) after Mr. Litwak retires. This gives enough time for the characters to get to know each other only for two weeks until the grand reopening starts. Plot The movie starts in Sugar Rush. Taffyla and Vanellope are racing each other. "Hey, it's Gumball", Vanellope shouts as she spots Gumball Watterson. "Hi, my name is---", Vanellope and Taffyla say together. "Oh Sorry, you go first", they continue. "My name is Gumball Watterson", Gumball says. "My family and me just moved in with their new game!" "Where's Darwin?", Taffyla asks. "It's Not the best thing to have him near sugar", Gumball answers. An evil Emperor Drakonus wants to take over any game whatever he wants and King Candy revived himself as the Cybug. After that, in the game central station, there was a new character named Nello from Ferrari World Abu Dhabi. His full name is Maranello Olivia Sherman. He wants to be a Bad-Anon family. He is Ralph's son and he is a good combination. Play more games as much as you want. More coming soon... Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Fix-it Felix, Sr. *Vanellope Von schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Darn-It Daniel *Nello (Maranello Olivia Sherman) *Crash *Becky *Pricess-peach *Construction-Kate *Raman *Super Mario *Midna/human version *Super Luigi *Fairy Godmother (Shrek) *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Ratchet and Clank *Link *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose (a minor romantic realation ship between her and Sonic) *Godzilla *Kirby *Wii U Boy (Normal) * Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm * Tributon Tenkai Iceblast * Valorn Tenkai Terrablast * Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstrike * Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind *Numerous other video game characters Bad-Annon Support Group The group has been expanded to new villains *Bowser *Clyde *Dr. Eggman *M. Bison *Neff *Kano *Cyril the Zombie *Saitine *Mishaela the Sorceress *Chaz *Coily *Zangief *Beholder *Ganondorf *Vladimir Makarov *Doppelganger (from Scribblenauts) *The Brickster (from Lego Island) *A Lego mouse droid *Colonel Radec *Darth Vader *Lord Business *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence *Mordroc *Vilius * Varzorious * Darkstruction * Galvatron *Marx (Kirby) *Doopliss Other Characters ''' Disney, Disney-Pixar' *Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey & Minnie Mouse/Sorceress Minnie *Donald Duck & Daisy Duck *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Scrooge McDuck *Heuy, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Goofy *Max *Duffy Bear *Sora *Snow White & Prince Frederick *Cinderella & Prince Charming *Princess Aurora & Prince Phillip *Princess Ariel & Prince Eric *Princess Belle & Beast/Prince Adam *Aladdin & Princess Jasmine *Pocahontas & John Rolfe *Fa Mulan & Li Shang *Princess Tiana & Prince Naveen *Rapunzel & Flynn Rider *Bambi & Faline *Spring Sprite *Pinocchio *Hercules & Megara *The Muses *Lady & Tramp *Alice *Blue Fairy *Kenai & Nita *Koda *Black Barty *Fortune Red *Karen the Park Guide *Yetis *It's a Small World dolls *Golden Ticket *Lady Ermiline *Lord Anthelme *Lady Genievre *Lord Hermence *Lady Melisende *Lord Perceval *Extreme Skate Crew *Lightning McQueen *WALL-E * Wii U Boy (Magic) ' Square Enix' *Geno *Cloud *Arieth *Sephiroth *Agent 47 *Lara Croft *Wii U Boy (Dark Secrets) ' Marvel' *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron-Man *Hulk *Venom *Wolverine *Magneto *Thor *Dr. Doom *Human Torch *Ghost Rider *Wii U Boy (Flying Freedom) ' LucasArts' *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Chewbacca *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *R2-D2 & R2-KT *Wicket W. Warrick & Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Buddy the "robot" dog * Wii U Boy (Jedi) ' Toei' *Goranger *JAKQ *Battle Fever J *Denjiman *Sun Vulcan *Goggle Five *Dynaman *Bioman *Changeman *Flashman *Maskman *Liveman *Turboranger *Fiveman *Jetman *Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Dairanger/Thunder Rangers *Kakuranger/Aquitian Rangers *Ohranger/Zeo Rangers *Carranger/Turbo Rangers *Megaranger/Space Rangers *Gingaman/Galaxy Rangers *GoGoFive/Lightspeed Rangers *Timeranger/Time Force Rangers *Gaoranger/Wild Force Rangers *Hurricanger/Ninja Storm Rangers *Abaranger/Dino Rangers *Dekaranger/S.P.D. Rangers *Magiranger/Mystic Rangers *Boukenger/Overdrive Rangers *Gekiranger/Jungle Fury Rangers *Go-Onger/RPM Rangers *Shinkenger/Samurai Rangers/Super Samurai Rangers *Goseiger/Megaforce Rangers *Gokiager/Super Megaforce Rangers *Go-Busters *Kyoryuger *AkaRed *VR Troopers *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Beetleborgs Metallix *Shadowborg *Mantrons * Wii U Boy (Anime 1) ' Ubisoft' *Connor Kenway *Edward Kenway *Ezio Auditorie de Firenze *Altair *Arno Dorian *Sam Fisher * Wii U Boy (Just Dance Wii U Boy 2: City of Ash) ' 2K Games' *Vito Scaletta *Joe Barbaro * Wii U Boy (Parachute Freak) ' Rockstar' *John Marston *Jack Marston *Leigh Johnson *Eli & Jonah *Bonnie McFarlane *Abigail Marston *Cole Phelps *Hershall Biggs *Rusty Galloway *Stefan Bekowski *Elsa Lichtmann *Roy Earle *Max Payne *Michael De Santa *Trevor Phillips *Franklin Clinton *Jimmy De Santa *Amanda De Santa *Tracey De Santa *Lamar Davis *Lester *Wade *Ron * Wii U Boy (GTA VI mod) ' Nintendo' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Wario *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Dark Zelda/Dark Sheik *Ganondorf *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K'Rool *Waluigi *Fox McCloud *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Escargoon *Samus Aran *Balloon Fighter * Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) *Duck Hunt Dog and Duck * Wii U Boy (NES Remix 3) ' Sega' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *NIGHTS *Alex Kidd *Neff *Mishaela the Sorceress *AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon, Doctor, YanYan, and Jam (Super Monkey Ball) * Wii U Boy (Sonic All-Star Sega Racing 3) ' Atari' *The characters from SwordQuest *Pong paddles *Pong ball *Atari joystick *Roadblasters racer *Roadburners racers *Godzilla *King Ghidorah * Wii U Boy (Jaguar in the Night) ' Sanrio' *Hello Kitty *Dear Daniel *Badtz-Maru *My Melody *Keroppi *Pochacco *Pekkle * Wii U Boy (Hisiro no Wii U Kayo Olikito/Wii U Boy Legends Online) ' Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Plucky Duck *Dizzy Devil *Tazmanian Devil *Elmer Fudd *Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety *Sylvester *Granny *Porky Pig *Yosemie Sam *Pepe Lepew *Warner Bros. (LogoBattles) *New Line Cinema (LogoBattles) *Legendary Pictures (LogoBattles) *Village Roadshow (LogoBattles) * Wii U Boy (WUB/Godzilla) DC Comics' *Batman *Green Lantern *The Joker *Alfred *Sinestro *Aquaman *The Riddler *Catwoman *Poison Ivy *Black Manta *Scarecrow *The Flash *Mirror Master *Captain Cold * Super Wii U Boy ' Capcom' *Megaman *Zero *Willy *Ryu *Bison *Ken *Chun-Li *Zangief * Crazy Wii U Boy ' Taito' *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki the Kiwi *Phee-Phee the Kiwi *An alien from space invaders *Bubblun, Bobblun, Kululun, and Cororon *Chack'n *Miss Chack'n * Blaze Wii U Boy (from the Japanese dub of Fire Age) ' Bluth Group' *Fievel & Cholena *Mrs. Brisby: Fievel's adoptive mother *Justin *Teresa Brisby *Martin Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Timmy Brisby *Littlefoot & Ali *Shorty *Cera *Ducky *Anastasia and Dimitri *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Guido *Ruby *Chanticleer *Goldie Pheasant *Edmond Cat *Patou *Snipes *Peepers *Thumbelina & Prince Cornelius *Dirk the daring *Princess Daphne *Ace (changes into Dexter at some points of the movie) *Officer Kimberly *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Crazy Legs * Wii U Boy (WingWorld) ' Midway' *Kano *Smoke *Raiden *Sonja *Paperboy *Bartender * Wii U Boy (with Wii U Huyara) ' Namco' *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Clyde *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Sue *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar *Skiers from Alpine Racer 2 * Pac-Wii U Boy ' Gottlieb' *Q*bert *Coily *Slick *Ugg *Sam * Wii U Boomstick ' Konami' *Frogger *Afro *Christina "Lady" Azcona *Dread Snake *Janet Lyze *Tracy Lyze *Yuni Verse *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake * Wii U Boy (Anime 2) ' Data East' *Peter Pepper * Cyber Wii U Boy ' Blizzard North' *Satine * Wii U Boy (Flurry Blizvalanche) ' Mojang' *Steve * Alex *Creeper *Zombie *Enderman *Enderdragon *NPC Villager * Wii U Boy (Minecraft Skin) ' DreamWorks' *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Thelonius *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *The DreamWorks Logo Kid * Wii U Boy (Over the Fence) ' Playstation' *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr. Nefarious: New member of the Bad-Anon support group *Lawrence *Sly Cooper *Bently *Murray *Carmelita Fox *PaRappa the Rapper * Wii U Boy (Destiny) ' Naughty Dog' *Jak *Daxter *Crash Bandicoot *Metalhead *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Sully * Tommy Duff (Naughty Duffy) ' Harmonic Vision (Music Ace) *Maestro Max: Conductor of the Game Theater orchestra pit * Retro Wii U Boy Miscellaneous' *Skrillex *Ronald McDonald *French Army * Nello (Maranello Olivia Sherman) '''Paramount' *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Crosshairs *Drift *Ratchet *Arcee *Hound *Jazz *Ironhide *Cade Yeager *Sam Witwicky *Tessa Yeager * Mikaela Banes * Carly Spencer * Shane Dyson * Lucas Flannery *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Shockwave *Lockdown *Unicron *Galvatron *Stinger Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Lucien Dodge as Nello (Maranello Olivia Sherman) *Sam Tsui as the singing voice of Nello (Maranello Olivia Sherman) *Jack Black as Darn-It Daniel *Tara Strong as Zac and Mel, Hello Kitty, Bowser Jr. from the Mario series, and Bailey from Line Rider *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Golden Ticket from Disneyland Adventures *Samuel Vincent as the singing voice of Sonic the Hedgehog *Corrine Orr as Sonia the Hedgehog *Jaleel White as Manic the Hedgehog *Debi Mae West as Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog *Frank Welker as Steve from Minecraft and Godzilla *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., and a zombie *Grant Goodeve as Arte Fact, and Dr. Quincy Quack from Webkinz, and Wolf from Star Fox. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby *Cole Howard as Megaman *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi from Yoshi, and Mario series *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank *David Kaye as Clank from Ratchet & Clank *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Tom Kenny as Gary the Gadget Guy, Orange Puffle from Club Penguin, Bosh from Line Rider and Flain *Reuben Langdon as Dragonborg/B-Fighter Yanma and Ken Masters from Street Fighter *Fred Tatasciore as Chaz from Line Rider *Ted Lewis as King Dedede from Kirby *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight from Kirby *Erika Fong as Karshasa from Tiny Castle, Canidragon from Dragonadopters *Peter New as Cyno from Tiny Castle *Kenny James as Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Eric Goldberg as Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety from Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers *Toby Bluth as Borf from Space Ace *Lorna Pomeroy-Cook as Officer Kimberly form Space Ace *Vera Lanpher-Pacheco as Princess Daphne from Dragon's Lair *Amy Palant as Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog *Rich Moore as Zangeif from Street Fighter *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Chun-Li from Street Fighter *Bernard Derriman as Kano from Mortal Kombat *Martin Jarvis as Saitine from Satan's Hollow *Andrea Libman as Misheala from Shining Force *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter *Maurice LaMarche as the Bartender from Root Beer Tapper's *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Kazumi Evans as the singing voices of Cinderella and Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Judy Kuhn as the singing voice of Pocahontas *Ming-Na as Fa Mulan *Lea Salonga as the singing voice of Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec from Killzone *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank * Tommy Duff as all Wii U Boys * Steven Ogg as Trevor Phillips * Ned Luke as Michael De Santa * Shawn "Solo" Fonteno as Franklin Clinton Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Video games Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:2015 Category:Films based on video games